


Ошибка в пейзаже

by wakeupinlondon



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 21:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19858588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon
Summary: — Ты только не делай резких движений, — предупредил Мукуро, когда Хибари открыл глаза.





	Ошибка в пейзаже

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2019 для команды fandom Katekyo Hitman Reborn 2019.
> 
> Размещение: автор запрещает добавлять этот текст в сервис "Фанфик в файл" в любом виде.

— Ты только не делай резких движений, — предупредил Мукуро, когда Хибари открыл глаза, — и голова перестанет кружиться.

Заморгав от яркого света, Хибари выпрямился на стуле — отвратительно мягком — и тут же осмотрелся. Просторную террасу заливало солнце, сразу за рядами свободных столиков простирался почти безлюдный галечный пляж, за ним — гладкое сине-зеленое море. Прибрежные скалы вдали усеивали смешные разноцветные домики, похожие на игрушечные.

— Подумал, что нам не помешает отпуск. — Поймав его взгляд, Мукуро даже не изменился в лице. Зато маячивший у входа в ресторан официант — дернулся и торопливо к ним подошел.

Хибари заказал кофе. Когда ты в один момент обсуждаешь поставку оружия по Мессинскому проливу, сидя на совещании в Японии, а уже в другой — обнаруживаешь себя в ресторанчике где-то на итальянском побережье, только и остается, что заказать кофе.

Мукуро заказал лимонный сорбет и с обманчиво расслабленным видом вытянул босые ноги.

— Здесь так, туристическая забегаловка — все остальное до вечера закрыто. Поужинать можно будет уже в отеле, я снял нам номер в «Империал Палас» — представительский люкс. С большой кроватью и отличной звукоизоляцией, тебе понравится, Кея.

— Мне бы много чего понравилось, — Хибари зашарил по карманам пиджака в поисках телефона, но его там, конечно, не оказалось, — и звукоизоляция для этого ни к чему — болтать ты перестанешь сразу.

Вздохнув, он принялся стягивать галстук. При первом же резком движении Мукуро весь подобрался, но вскоре снова откинулся на спинку стула, внимательно и как-то жадно глядя на Хибари.

— Так и знал, что ты будешь злиться, — без выражения сказал он. — Иногда ты бываешь так нелюбезен, Кея. Но я уверен, это ненадолго.

Принесли их заказ, и Мукуро стал без аппетита ковырять ложкой шарики сорбета. Хибари кофе даже не попробовал, только изучил салфетку с адресом ресторана — город Санта-что-то-там.

— Тебе наверняка интересно, как я тебя сюда... доставил, — добавил Мукуро тоном карикатурного злодея из фильмов, которые иногда смотрел Гокудера. И усмехнулся — похоже, тоже осознав, как это прозвучало. — Естественно, я тебе не расскажу. Хочу как-нибудь сделать так еще раз. — Он неторопливо слизал с ложки подтаявший сорбет. — И не один.

Хибари захотелось стереть подушечкой пальца оставшуюся у него на нижней губе каплю сорбета. Или ударить его головой об острый край вазочки — еще раз, и еще раз, и еще, пока этот проклятый сорбет не пропитается кровью.

— Очень сильная иллюзия, — вместо этого произнес он. — Какое у тебя кольцо?

Мукоро демонстративно поднял перед собой ладони — без единого кольца, но это еще ничего не значило.

— Я польщен, но ты меня переоцениваешь.

— Ты не ел свой сорбет, так как знаешь, что он ненастоящий, — Хибари нахмурился. — И ты прокололся на запахах: кофе здесь не пахнет кофе, море — морем. Будешь отрицать?

Хмыкнув, Мукуро запихал в рот чуть ли не полшарика сорбета. И даже зажмурился так, как всегда жмурился от удовольствия.

— Ты просто хочешь так думать, — заявил он, опустив ложку, — потому что в таком случае окажешься не таким уязвимым. Хотя поддаваться иллюзиям — тоже невыносимо, да, Кея?

— Ты показываешь мне иллюзию с Италией, — Хибари придвинулся вперед на стуле, — вместо того, чтобы напрямую предложить съездить в отпуск. Это просто жалко.

Чуть помедлив, Мукуро наклонился к нему ближе. От него тоже ничем не пахло — ни привычным одеколоном, ни лимонным сорбетом, ни морем.

— А ты бы согласился?

Хибари перевел взгляд с его лица — совсем равнодушного — на распахнутый ворот рубашки и открытое горло. Потом зачем-то — на босые ноги.

— Возможно, — сказал он, представляя, как Мукуро будет бродить с ним по пляжу. Много болтать. Может, снова есть подтаявший сорбет.

И сделал глоток кофе.


End file.
